


Storm.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aged up characters, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Pining, Power Outage, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: Kai has been off travelling the world mastering the history of Airbending after getting his tattoos and Jinora has been swarmed by her duties in Republic City and on Air Temple Island. But its about time they reunite.





	1. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW content ahead
> 
> Enjoy.

Jinora was sitting in peaceful meditation in her favourite room on Air Temple island. She found it much easier to control her thoughts and anxieties when she took the time to sit down and just completely empty her mind every now and then. But sometimes her mind wandered to whatever was bothering her. 

Lately she had been thinking about the past few years and how stressful they were. With the spirit portal open in Republic City and having joined her father as a Master Airbender her world had completely flipped. After Korra brought the world back into balance and removed Kuvira from power she took some time to find balance in herself again. So much needed time in the spirit world with Asami. 

But that didn’t mean the world stopped around them.

Republic City needed to rebuild its infrastructure alongside the spirit portals and repair the literal city itself. On top of that, the Earth Kingdom needed to be reunited again but this time it was entering the democratic era. And finally, with the new airbenders cropping up around the world everyday, her family found themselves busier than ever recruiting and teaching.

Even though the world had found peace in the wholeness of the spirits that now moved among them, the people were having a hard time finding balance within themselves. This is where world leaders like her father came in.

And for a while he shouldered much of the burden. However, Jinora was not fourteen years old anymore and it had been five years since the final battle; she was more than capable of taking her place in the world as a Master Airbender.

She took on training her own sets of new airbender classes, meeting with the Republic City Council to discuss any problems with the new spirits they now cohabitated with and of course travelling to the different nations to help in recruiting those who wished to join the Air Nation. 

It had definitely been a fast but busy five years and everyone around her had grown so much.

Ikki was sixteen years old and on the verge of becoming a Master Airbender any week now. Meelo was fourteen years old and although age hadn’t exactly matured him, his skills as an airbending teacher were far greater than anyone had anticipated. Rohan was eight years old now and following in Meelo’s footsteps as a complete wild card. The grandchildren of the great Avatar Aang and Master Katara definitely had quite the reputation to live up too.

Jinora paused as her eyes came back into focus. She had become overly distracted  thinking about her family and her duties and the burdens she now barred during the time she was supposed to be meditating. She shook her head and opened her eyes.  _Meditation probably won’t be happening today,_ she thought. Maybe she could go out, do a little training and that would help clear her head instead.

She left the meditation room in the western wing of the temple and went to her room to change out of her traditional robes into more comfortable bending attire. She threw on a sports bra and a pair of baggy yellow capris with the usual orange sash around the waist. This summer had been one of the hottest they had ever had in Republic City so when training it was really easy to be overheated wearing the long, thick traditional air nomad robes.

She walked from her room down to the training pavilion with the airbending gates and Meelo’s constantly evolving obstacle course. It was pretty quiet on the island today, they had given everyone the opportunity to take the day to themselves and most of them wanted to travel into the city. Ikki, Meelo and Rohan joined the group to visit Bolin and Opal at their new apartment. 

Even her parents took the opportunity to go spend some alone time together away from the island. She, on the other hand, decided this would be the perfect opportunity to do nothing and instead she ended up be so stuck in her head with what she had to do, who she had to see and where she had to go, that she couldn’t enjoy that at all.

She started the usual airbending regimen she performed when she taught her more advanced airbender class but since the moves were mostly muscle memory she found she could do them and her mind would wander away from focusing. This time she thought about  **Kai**. 

The moment they met him in the Earth Nation she felt an instant connection and the next few years allowed them to develop a strong, unyielding friendship.

Kai had gotten his Master Airbender tattoos a couple years after Jinora had and since, unlike Jinora, he wasn’t as fully immersed in the history as he wanted to be he decided to travel to the last three air temples and learn what he could. 

It was definitely unusual for him but Jinora remembered fondly when she asked him about it. He told her that he had become an orphan so young that he never really had a culture or a family history to get to know so when he joined the Air Nation he suddenly felt like he had a  _home_. 

It touched her heart that he wanted to be so a part of her family, a part of her culture, that she tried to ignore that nagging feeling in her stomach the didn’t want him to leave. He asked her to come along but she knew she couldn’t relinquish her duties; she would one day take her fathers place as a representative of the Air Nation and she had to show him she would be ready for that.

He had been gone for a year now and she missed him terribly. The longer he was gone and the farther he went the harder it was to get letters to him. At one point it even got hard for her to send her spirit to see him because they just felt so disconnected. 

As a result, it had been months since they had had an actual conversation and she knew that was what was throwing her off balance. Kai always found a way of grounding her when she overwhelmed herself and she needed that,  **needed him** , a lot more than she liked to admit. 

She always thought that fact would bring them past their friendship but neither of them had ever acted on anything so she just assumed Kai didn’t feel the way she did. She had been trying to convince herself it was just a stupid crush that her young self had on the cute, rebellious older boy but somewhere deep down she knew that wasn’t true. When he told her he was leaving for the year she thought maybe she could move past her feelings and maintain her friendship with him but so far, that had yet work.

But it just meant she threw herself more and more into her airbending training. She was constantly improving on her air shields, funnels and wheels. She would repeatedly do the movements in different positions like while she was in mid-air, while she was on solid ground or while she was flipping her body backwards. She always wanted to be prepared to hit her target. 

Ever since the war, she realized more and more the harm the people she loved had gone through and she wanted to make sure  _nothing_ like that would ever happen again.

She landed on the ground after her last move and suddenly felt how heavily she was breathing and how much sweat was dripping off her. She grabbed the towel she had brought out to wipe her face off and took a swing of water. She always pushed herself hardest during her solo training sessions, she needed to be at the top of her game to teach the new airbenders and hopefully turn them into Masters eventually.

She wasn’t aware of it quite yet but another person had just arrived at Air Temple island and was standing at the top of the steps that lead into the temple looking down at her. He smiled seeing how impressive her bending was, she had obviously been increasing the amount of time she practiced since he had been gone. Sometimes when he would watch her teach her classes he would find himself left in a stunned silence because he always forgot how much power was inside his quiet, kind-hearted, book-worm of a best friend.

He stood at the top of the temple watching her for longer than he had anticipated he would. He hadn’t seen her in person in a year and it had been really tough. He always wanted to turn to her or talk about something new he learned that day while he had been scouring the newest temple. He did in the beginning but when the letters started getting less and less and she stopped visiting him through their spirit connection he felt worried. He started to wonder if she had forgotten about him or if she had met a new airbender to take his place as her best friend. 

The thought that scared him the most was that _maybe she had fallen in love_.

Kai had had a crush on Jinora since the moment he saw her looking for recruits in the Earth Nation. Everyone was distracted by Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra blasting air from their palms, creating tornados and creating wheels of air to ride on but he was watching  **her**. He remembered how she stood patiently watching her father holding what he later learned was a glider and out of nowhere she was suddenly shooting herself straight into the air. He watched her smoothly fly through the clouds and land on the very top of a pole that was practically 20 feet above them. 

He hadn’t meant to stop, he was on the run at the time after all, but something about her had stopped him in his tracks. He remembered when Tenzin had decided to take him in and get him out of prison too because afterwards when he hugged Korra, Jinora had joined the group hug as well. 

He had never felt a warmth like that before.

He pulled himself out of his memories and looked back down at her. Usually when she trained she would wear her wingsuit or her airbending robes but the fact that this time she was wearing nothing next to nothing had him tongue-tied. When she stopped bending and grabbed the nearby towel to wipe the sweat off her face his mind went blank. Her stomach was toned and glistening from the sweat in the sunlight, her chest was heaving up and down from the workout and her blue tattoos that ran down her body were brighter than ever. 

She was spectacular. She always had been.

Jinora suddenly felt very aware that someone’s eyes were on her so she started looking around. Her eyes caught him at the top of the temple, a classic Kai smirk on his face. She couldn’t believe he was here, he was back early and he was just standing there watching her. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks,  _how long had he been standing there_ and  _why hadn’t she noticed him sooner_?

When Jinora caught his eye Kai realized it was time to go down and say hi to the girl he had spent an entire year missing. He opened the glider he had borrowed from Tenzin to go on his journey and floated down to the training pavilion where she was still standing, her big beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.

“Long time no see,” was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he landed. Jinora smiled at him as he stood in front of her and before saying anything lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him close and spoke, “I’m glad you’re home.” 

Kai wrapped his arms around Jinora’s waist and laughed, “Me too.”

Jinora felt suddenly embarrassed at her actions considering what she was wearing and felt her cheeks begin to burn red. She pulled back from Kai and started asking him about his journey. He told her how much he enjoyed seeing the temples and being able to learn the history she had been talking about for so many years in person. He told her of funny encounters he had had with people in towns he stopped in and described hidden chambers in the tunnels of the temples he found accidentally. 

“Anyway, how was it here in Republic City? Anything new and exciting you want to tell me about? I heard some news while I was away but not much.”

They were now sitting in the open pavilion in the eastern wing looking out over the horizon as the sun started setting. Jinora had changed into her robes, as she had gotten older she often found herself more comfortable in the air nomad dresses.

“Nothing really. I’ve been spending most of my time this past year in the City meeting with the Council to discuss the spirit world or here training the advanced class. I’ve only traveled a few times, my father and I had to go stay with Fire Lord Izumi for a few weeks to help her in arranging the upcoming conference.” 

Jinora was looking at her hands while she spoke but when she finished she turned towards Kai to see him intently leaning towards her.

“They’ve really got you busy lately haven’t they? When’s the conference thingy? Do you have to go?” Kai looked at Jinora with a furrowed brow. 

He had hoped when he came back they could just go back to teaching airbending every now and then and goofing off the rest of the time. He hadn’t realized that Jinora was really being sucked into the international world of politics.

“It was pretty crazy when it first started but now after Korra came back I’ve felt a lot more comfortable. The conference is in a few weeks but we were all invited of course. Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Opal and Lin will be coming with us when we travel. I think Mom prepared all the outfits you’ll need for any fancy dinners before you even left so,” Jinora found herself looking at her hands again and looked up.

Kai had a confused look on his face, “What do you mean mine?”

Jinora was the one confused now, “For the conference. It’s a few days so you’ll need more than the clothes you’re wearing silly,” she touched his arm instinctively while she laughed and then dropped it when she realized he wasn’t laughing with her.

He still had the same look on his face so Jinora felt the need to ask, “What’s wrong? Why do you seem so confused?”


	2. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Jinora had been apart much longer than they had ever thought and when they’re reunited, in the midst of a storm no less, they finally reconnect ... in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW 
> 
> Enjoy.

Kai was now intently focused on the horizon rather than looking at her, “I didn’t think I would be invited. When you said it I assumed you meant like your family, you know?” 

Jinora’s smile faded, “Of course you’re invited Kai! Number one, you’re the third Master Airbender in almost 200 hundred years so you’re one of the most important Air Nation representatives! And, number two, you  **are** family. How could you ever think you’re not after all we’ve been through together?”

Kai had been leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands just resting in the air but as Jinora spoke she reached out to grip his hand. It made his stomach do flips when she did it but he tried his best to pretend that wasn’t happening. 

When she finished talking he turned to look at her, “I guess I didn’t think about it like that. You always know what to say to remind me I’m not the idiot kid I once was,” he laughed lightly. He was very aware that her hand was still on top of his.

She laughed at his comment too, “You were never an idiot Kai, don’t call yourself that,” he nudged her shoulder into his and, realizing she was still holding his hand, abruptly moved it as a blush crept up her cheeks.

 

They both looked out at the sunset as that sat together in comfortable silence. It was nice to feel like they had the entire island to themselves, it was like they were in their own little bubble and everything was good in the world. Nothing had changed at all.

Jinora noticed an array of storm clouds floating overheard and as if someone snapped their fingers to change the weather intense lightening, thunder and rain started. Considering they were still outside in the pavilion and had to get into the temple they knew they were going to get soaked.

Kai stood up first and grabbed Jinora’s hand to make sure she didn’t fall while they were running across the island grounds. Normally they would just fly the distance but considering lightening and flying weren’t usually good combinations they took their chances on the ground. 

The rain was heavy as it pelted against their skin, Jinora could just feel her robes getting heavier and heavier with each step she took. When they finally got up the temple steps and in the front door they were drenched to their skin.

They managed to find their way to the common living area in the dark since the power had been blown and they started lighting candles so they could see. When Kai lit his last one he turned to look for Jinora and saw her across the room. Her hair had grown quite a bit in their year apart and it was wet still so it was clinging to the sides of her face. Her robes, once billowy around her, now clung to the curves of her body and accentuated her womanly features. 

He felt his face start to redden so he turned his face sideways and pretended to be looking out the window at the storm. As he did, Jinora looked up from lighting her last candle and turned her face to the left to see him. Similar to the way she could feel her dress clinging to her skin Jinora noticed how Kai’s shirt highlighted his well defined torso, chest and arms. He had clearly been running his hands through his hair because it was sticking up as it did when he was younger but now he had grown some scruff down his defined jawline and Jinora couldn’t help but think to herself how handsome he was.

The phone started ringing and startled Jinora out of staring at Kai. She looked at his, “How is the power out but the phone lines are still okay?” He shrugged as she walked over to pick it up.

“Hello?” she spoke with confusion.

“Oh thank god, Tenzin she answered the phone!” Jinora could here her mother yelling at her father over the phone, “I’m so glad you are okay sweetheart, we hadn’t expected the phone to be working on the island but we were so worried since you’re all alone!”

Before Jinora could explain to her mother that she was very much not alone her father picked up the phone, “Jinora? Sweetheart, the storm is out of control. I wanted to fly back on my own to make sure you were okay but, well, everyone from the Temple is in the city and we can’t make it across the waters. It’s way too dangerous for everyone and the lightening is striking the grounds of the city so I can only imagine what it would do to objects in the sky. Lin just visited to make sure we stayed put so you’ll have to stay at the temple alone. Is everything okay? Are you injured at all?”

Jinora laughed, “Dad everything is fine, the power is out but I’ve already lit some candles. No lightening has struck the island. I’m perfectly okay to be here for one night, I’ll see you all when its safe.”

She could feel the panic in her father’s voice dissipate slightly, “Okay good. Before the power cuts out completely we just want you to know we love you, have a goodnight and we’ll see you tomorrow.” Jinora smiled, “I love you all too dad, have a goodnight.” 

She placed the phone back down and turned her head back to look at Kai, “Why didn’t you tell him you’re not alone?” Jinora started laughing, “Kai, you know my father, you and I alone in the dark for a whole evening? That’s worse than me being alone in a blackout.” Kai’s face went pink in the candlelight as Jinora commented on them being alone together for the whole evening.

“Hey Jin, you think maybe we should take off these wet clothes so we don’t get sick?”

Kai could see Jinora’s face go flush, “Yeah probably, but we don’t have anything else to wear and it’s not like we can travel to the western wing where our rooms are in the complete darkness.”

Kai started laughing, “That’s true, but I’m not staying soaking wet so you’re going to have to deal with me in my underwear.” 

Kai started stripping off his wet clothes and hanging them around the room to dry. Jinora felt embarrassed but realized that he was right, the last thing they needed to do was get sick and it would be just like wearing their bathing suits around one another.

As Kai continued to undress he realized Jinora was doing the same thing. She had turned her back to him but the sight of her untying her sash, pulling one arm after the other of her dress and sliding it down her wet body was intoxicating. Her back was suddenly exposed to him and he realized she was only wearing her sarashi bindings underneath the dress.

As Jinora finished getting the heavy and soaking wet dress off her body she stood up and noticed because of the mirror in front of her and the flickering candlelight on Kai’s face that he was staring at her. She had caught him doing that multiple times today and it made her feel kind of hopeful, maybe he did like her the way she wanted him too. 

But the side to her that was doubtful of that spoke up,  _why would he like you like that? He thinks of you as his nerdy best friend who is too serious all the time._

She bent down to pick her dress off the ground and turned around to walk towards where Kai was hanging his wet clothes. As she leaned forward to lay out her dress she was all too aware of how close Kai was to her and how he was bare-chested wearing nothing but boxers. She thought best to avoid her own thoughts and just be her usual self.

She moved over to sit on the couch and motioned at Kai to follow her. When they sat down she laughed and said, “I wonder how my parents are handling everything in the City. I’m sure Karu has got Meelo, Rohan and some of the others causing some sort of rebellion.”

Kai laughed at the thought of Meelo and Rohan stuck in a room not being able to run free in the storm but he didn’t recognize the third name, “I’m sure your dad has yelled more than once by now. Who’s Karu?”

Jinora had forgotten about how long Kai was gone, “Oh you haven’t met the newest group yet. They’re from the Fire Nation actually, my dad and I met them when we went on that trip I told you about earlier. Karu came with them and I think you two would get along great. He’s really funny, he’s your age and he’s really picking up airbending. He’s only been here for 5 months or so but he asked to train with me a few times and I would say he’s almost ready to move into our advanced class.”

Kai felt a twinge of jealousy flare up in his chest. Who was this Karu who thinks he can just work his way into a friendship with Jinora by asking to spend extra time with her and making her laugh. Kai couldn’t help but be snarky at the topic, “Oh so he must have a thing for you then asking for all those extra sessions.”

Jinora was surprised at the change in Kai’s voice and his hasty accusations, “What? Of course not, I’m his airbending teacher,” she said.

“Well you said he’s funny and he’s great at airbending and you’ve obviously been spending quite a bit of time together so I’m just saying,” Kai didn’t know why he was being so aggressive but he felt kind of hurt, his fears of someone replacing him were practically coming true.

“Just because I think someone new is funny and talented doesn’t mean there are any feelings Kai. Why are you being so weird about us being friends?” Jinora sat up straight and was staring Kai right in the face.

“I’m not being weird!” Kai straightened up as Jinora seemed to get angrier at him.

“I just didn’t know you made a new best friend while I was gone.” 

That’s when he realized he let his jealousy take it too far. He could see Jinora’s eyes well up with tears, “You left me here alone Kai, what was I supposed to do?” Jinora snapped back at him and got up off the couch to go calm herself and look at the storm outside the large bay window. Kai felt suddenly ashamed, he hadn’t meant to go overboard but his emotions often got a little out of control when it came to Jinora.

He hopped over the back of the couch, walked up behind her and placed his hands on both her shoulders, “Jinora I’m sorry I said that but I didn’t leave you, its not like I was never not coming back!” She turned around to look him square in the face and as he dropped his hands to his sides he could see the tears that had slipped down her cheeks from the light of the candles around them.

“How was I supposed to know that? You stopped writing me and I felt so disconnected from you I couldn’t even locate your spirit when I wanted too!” She didn’t know why her emotions were bubbling over or why she felt the need to say these things to him after one dumb comment but it all felt overwhelming being alone with him.

“I tried writing but when you never wrote back I decided to wait for you to visit me and you never did. I didn’t know it was because you couldn’t. I thought you just found someone else to take my place,” Kai rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked down at his feet.

Jinora took a step forward and placed her hand against his cheek, “No one could ever replace you Kai.” At her touch Kai looked up into her eyes, she was so close to him now and hearing those words, those words that reassured him about every doubt he’d had, was so comforting. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her because the moment felt so right but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Jinora on the other hand knew that if she wanted to be more than friends with Kai this would need to be the moment she took her chance. The storm was raging but it had become a hypnotizing background noise now, the candlelight was giving everything a romantic glow and she felt so close to Kai. He hadn’t looked away from her or said anything since she had spoken and it felt like ages just standing there with her hand against his cheek.

“Kai,” she said his name as she moved forward, he was still frozen in place searching her face for anything that would tell him what to do next. She placed her other hand on his chest and took another step forward, they were so close now she could hear the soft but rapid beating of his heart.

Kai didn’t know what to do next, his mind was giving him all these doubts but his body was telling him the complete opposite. Jinora was still looking into his eyes and the moment she placed her hand on his chest he felt his heart pick up its pace. 

She moved the hand that was still resting on his cheek down to his chest also and as she did it she tilted her head to the right and started to lean forward. Kai was sure she could feel his heart rate start to pick up but now he didn’t care, he was going to give in to something he had only ever dreamed about.

He leaned down towards her and when their lips met it was electrifying. Without a thought Kai’s hands were on Jinora’s waist pulling her body up against his and pressing his lips harder onto her. In response, Jionara’s hands felt there way up Kai’s chest and into his hair where she could pull his head towards her into a deeper kiss than it was before. 

Kai’s mind was a blank slate, all he wanted was Jinora closer to him. His hands moved down her back and found their way to her butt where he lifted her into the air and placed her on the cabinet behind them, lips still interlocked. Kai was standing between Jinora’s open legs with his hands now gripping at her hips.

When Jinora felt Kai’s strong hands moving down her body and lifting her into the air she felt exhilarated. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and her hands were still hungrily wrapped in his hair pulling him towards her. She liked the feeling of his hands on her hips but she wanted more.

Kai felt Jinora pull back from him suddenly and when he opened his eyes she was staring at him, “What’s wrong?” All the doubts came flooding back to him. What if she regrets it? What if she thinks this was a total mistake?

Jinora could tell she had freaked Kai out by pulling back from him but she needed to talk to him first before she tried to take anything further, “Nothing’s wrong. I just, I want to, or I have to say something to you before we go any further.” Kai looked at Jinora in confusion, “Okay?”

Jinora took a deep breath, “I want you Kai, but-but I want more than this.” Kai was taken aback; he hadn’t even thought about it going further than what they were just doing but he realized Jinora had clearly thought about this. Plus, hearing her say she wanted him had made his heart practically jump out of his chest.

Before he spoke he moved his hands from Jinora’s hips to resting palm down on her thighs, “Jinora, I want this, want you, want  _ **everything**_ , more than you’ll ever know.” That was all Jinora needed to here, she smiled brightly and placed her hands back on the back of his head to pull his face towards hers. She could feel him smiling as they kissed and it just made her want to feel that closeness with him even more.

As she was kissing him she moved her hands down his body to his boxers and started playing with the band around his waist. She could feel Kai grip at her hips the more she teased and it drove her wild. She slipped her fingers under the band and pulled them down until Kai was exposed in front of her. He felt kind of embarrassed being completely nude in front of Jinora but she felt more confident than ever. She took the full length of him in her hand and she could feel his erection get harder at her touch.

The feeling of Jinora touching him made Kai’s mind go numb. He wanted more than anything to give her the feeling she was giving him so he started undoing her lower bindings and then moved his hands underneath her to help her pull them off. After those were gone, he moved his hands up and started on her next set of bindings. She was still stroking him as he did this but when he had finally undone her last set of bindings he pulled back from her to lift them off over her head. As he did so he took in the full sight of the beautiful woman in front of him.

When Kai pulled away to lift her bindings over her head Jinora felt very nervous that his eyes were now on her but those feelings went away when Kai spoke, “You’re incredible.” As soon as the words left his lips he moved towards her again, placed his hands on her hips and moved them down until he could lift her off the cabinet. She had her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck as he carried her into the guest bedroom adjacent to the living room. Jinora had already lit candles inside for when they decided they wanted to go to sleep, little did she know they would be perfect for this too.

Kai kneeled onto the bed and as he did so he leaned forward to slowly place Jinora on her back. All she could think as he moved his hands about her body to give those feelings her body had never felt before was how much she loved him. At the same time, she was thinking this, Kai was thinking the same thing. He was exploring Jinoras body in the candlelight, listening to her moan under his touch and he couldn’t believe this was happening. A few hours ago he had thought he was coming home to his old life, little did he know he would be entering his new, better one.

Jinora arched her back as Kai moved his tongue over the exact spot he needed to be and her hands gripped the sheets of the bed. She let out a noise she didn’t know she could make as this wave of pleasure came over her body. Kai began kissing the insides of her thighs as she slowly relaxed back onto the bed and worked his way up her stomach with even more kisses.

Jinora wanted to give him the same feeling he had given her so as Kai found his way to her neck Jinora reached between them and began moving her hands along his erection again. She was leading him towards her entrance and teasing him slightly as his tip brushed against her wet lips. He let out a groan as she did so and then gently pulled him forward so he knew he could go in. He slid inside of her and Jinora could her his breath hitch in his throat as she did so.

Kai’s lips were still trailing up Jinora’s next as he continuously thrust himself inside of her. He made his way to her face and pressed his lips against hers. She could tell her was trying to take it slow for her but she didn’t want that, she was craving more of him. So, she lifted her head to kiss him more forcefully and moved her hands to his hips to let him know it was okay if he sped up.

Kai obliged and started moving his hips faster, in response Jinora moved her hands from his hips to in his hair again. The faster Kai moved, the more heated their kisses got until Kai couldn’t go any longer and he was thrust over the edge. He felt the waves of pleasure Jinora had felt earlier and he gripped the pillowcase his hand was resting on as it occurred.

Once Kai was done, he lifted his head upwards and opened his eyes to look at Jinora, “Wow.”

Jinora smiled as his comment, “I missed you Kai.”

Kai smirked at her, he could still feel her naked body underneath him and all he could think to say was, “If every return is going to be like this one, I’m leaving more often.” 

Jinora started to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162587791142/storm-ii


End file.
